


Masquerade

by thenextyellowfish



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenextyellowfish/pseuds/thenextyellowfish
Summary: the newly crowned King Remus of the Sanders kingdom is hosting Masquerade in search of a Wife or Husband, everyone in the kingdom is invited. from wealthy widows to witches that haven't left their houses in six years are putting on their best suits or dresses, and caking on makeup in hopes of catching the eye of the King. But a dressmaker in purple and black might be the luckiest.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 21
Kudos: 124





	1. Hopefully

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry if it’s bad! this a human au/ kingdom au- in that Remus is king because the duke is older than the prince so he should be in charge of the kingdom, plus I have a feeling that Roman would prefer being a General or a knight. inspired of this song: Masquerade by Eric Saade. sorry for the short chapter!

As soon as the new that news about the Kings Masquerade started to circle around all hell broke loose, seamstresses have never had more orders, witches and wizards had many illusion charms to make. Beauty products are selling by thousands a minute. 

Really Virgil didn’t understand the big deal of getting to be the Queen. Yes you get to live a life of luxury but you have Paul complain about his sheep being eaten by his neighbors dogs every Thursday. 

Even with all those things Patton continues insisted that they go and enjoy the party and free food, and maybe catch the eye of a lord. he is starting work on our dresses even though Virgil said no. Virgil was doing all the orders for the dresses we are ordered to make for the customers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

time skip brought to you by CROFTERS: a month later

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three days before the ball people are ordering carriages to take them. Me and Patton are going in our wagon. Yes, he somehow convinced me to go. 

Lets just hope that those free treats are good. Otherwise he has to deal with the pompis noble lady that comes in every Saturday to get a new dress that she’ll never wear, or to fix up her favorite dress that she always wears. 

Virgil hoped that Patton would have a good at the ball. Even if he didn’t. otherwise the dresses he made for the both of them would be completely useless, and the masks he bought with what little money we get paid.


	2. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the newly crowned King Remus of the Sanders kingdom is hosting Masquerade in search of a Wife or Husband, everyone in the kingdom is invited. from wealthy widows to witches that haven't left their houses in six years are putting on their best suits or dresses, and caking on makeup in hopes of catching the eye of the King. But a dressmaker in purple and black might be the luckiest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, listening to Night Vale for the first time well writing this chapter, it’s cool. This is Remus and Roman’s pointview, each chapter will come with a different group telling it. it’s basically what was happening with Roman and Remus last chapter. I will probably not do Logan or Janus on this event, but I might do their point of view in different event. say thank you to @pyralis-pixie on tumblr for helping me come up with ideas for this, and is pre reading it.

Remus was getting his suit fit. He was glad that he was going under disguise. He would not be recognized as the King but as Remus, he would be seen as a person not a ticket to a life of luxury.

Roman entered the room red cape swishing behind him. “excuse me, but I would like to talk to my brother.” Roman said. His eyes darkened, “Alone.” The taylors and the maids left as Roman pulled a scroll with a wax seal of a two headed snake on it.

Roman popped open the seal. “Janus Qīpiàn of the Qīpiàn household is coming to the Masquerade, he is also looking for a lover at this party.” Remus looked up and said, “hand me the letter.”

“King Remus of the Sanders kingdom,

I am pleased to say that 嵐を捨る, 嵐謝る and I are going to be at your party. I am going to be looking for a lover the same as yourself. Arashi Hōfu and Arashi Ayamaru will be looking for their son. I hope this is no trouble.

-sincerely 贾努斯骗局 ”

Remus looked sympittic for a moment, the Arashi house had been looking for their son Vu~ājirusutōmu for three years and had yet to have any luck. “send orders to get guest rooms ready for our guests.”

Roman did a quick bow and left the room, letting the taylors and maids in again.

The maids took out a sparkly green and black mask, and offered him his gold crown with silver butterflies, emeralds twisting around it, and an amethyst crowning the top of it. He put his hand up to symbolise that no he would not wear it.

* * *

  
time going backwards cause I say so

* * *

As soon as Remus announced that he was hosting a Masquerade to find a husband or wife the beauty market skyrocketed. He could barely keep a good team of taylors to do his suits.

He was going as a peasant, to find someone that didn’t want him for the crown but wanted him. He didn’t care that he could miss a ton of good rulers to be at his side, he wanted a person that didn’t care for his titles.


	3. Are You Ready?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the newly crowned King Remus of the Sanders kingdom is hosting Masquerade in search of a Wife or Husband, everyone in the kingdom is invited. from wealthy widows to witches that haven't left their houses in six years are putting on their best suits or dresses, and caking on makeup in hopes of catching the eye of the King. But a dressmaker in purple and black might be the luckiest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still listening to Night Vale, it’s still cool. pyralis-pixie is still helping me by reading before everyone else. I will be posting a piece of writing every tenth of the month, July 10th, September 10th, and so forth. I hope that you guys enjoy this. Also I realized that this is kinda inspired by Cinderella, opps. welp, that’s life. not the funnest but it is surprising when you realize something. also sorry that I’m bad at writing Virgil, even though he is one if not is the main character I’m writing in his point of view to get used to him.

Virgil slowly slipped on the purple and black gown. Patton had put his heart and soul into both dresses and it showed.

Purple wrapped around the top of it with silver embroidery of flowers decorating it. The purple went down and went to the side in folds, in the area not populated with the purple silk there was black.

It was easy to move in he found out, as he walked to get his shoes. He slipped on the black flats with the silver lace at the toe.

on his dresser you could find a purple mask with silver dots around the eyes. the ribbon blended in with Virgil's raven hair.

Virgil looked at himself in his mirror, the outfit was beautiful. But he felt weird wearing something so fancy, he hadn’t worn anything like this in years.

Virgil walked over to the door and opened it to see Patton waiting outside his door wearing a powder blue, sweetheart neckline, with white lace dress, poofy dress. He had a baby blue mask with pink crystals embedded with the seemingly knitted design. his glasses had been shedded for contacts.

“EEEEEEE, you look so pretty Virgil. I knew you would rock that purrfectly” practically yelled as their hairless cat, Harry, passed by. Virgil chewed the side of his mouth, “you really think so?” Virgil responded to Patton outburst.

Patton straightened (nope he didn’t he still gay) his back and said in his serios dad voice that held no room for arguments, “you look amazing and anyone who says otherwise is a complete liar.”

Virgil smiled the tiniest bit and started down the stairs with Patton close behind. They passed the projects of different dresses they were working on, and the small kitchen that had different recipes Pat was working on covering most of its surface, the store full of mannequins and the few dresses still on the racks.

They went into the cool air of the night, and to the side of the building where they had their wagon and Daisy and River in the small stable. Pat led the horses out of the stable as Virge got the harness ready.

Once the horses were hooked up and ready to go.Patton climbed up to the driver seat and took the reins, Virgil hopping up next to him. The horses started to trot down the road.

They passed The Bakery, The jewelry shop, and the apartments, before they reached the road leading to the castle through the woods.

* * *

  
Daisy and River were good horses and made fast paste, it was a bit of a bumpy ride. With the stars shining down brightly that night they made haste thro the pine. The scent was bothering River a bit but he kept at it.

Soon they saw lights shining through the woods, and past a corner they saw the castle. Green banners with the kingdom's sign presented proudly on each of the square towers that you could swear touched the sky, chatter was like a never ending buzz, the smell of gourmet food swung through the air blessing the noses that it passed.

Virgil both smiled as they pulled to a stop, they both knew that this ball would be something that they would remember for the rest of their lives.

They got off the wagon and tied the horses up against a tree, and made their way up the grand black stone steps. near the giant doorway there was a sign that read,

Hello the people of the Sanders Kingdom we are to announce that King Remus will be disguised as a commoner, well finding a spouse. We hope that this news doesn’t upset anyone. We still have many great foods and drinks, and many entertainments for you to enjoy.

-sincerely The Council

Patton and Virgil read it and just kinda shrugged it off, they were here for a good time not the crown. They walked into the grand Ballroom, chandeliers lit it up, with oak tables holding fine china plates and cups, marble walls and golden floors, and thousands of men and women.

Virgil had a wave of anxiety hit but kept strong, he and Pat were going to have the best night of their lives and nothing was going to stop that. Virge did a few breathing exercises and took a step forward, arms entwined with Patton’s. They walked down the stairs with the rich red velvet rug.


	4. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newly crowned King Remus of the Sanders kingdom is hosting Masquerade in search of a Wife or Husband, everyone in the kingdom is invited. from wealthy widows to witches that haven't left their houses in six years are putting on their best suits or dresses, and caking on makeup in hopes of catching the eye of the King. But a dressmaker in purple and black might be the luckiest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listening to Nightvale cause it cool. nothing really to talk about. their is four groups of characters: Group 1 (Virgil and Patton), Group 2 (Roman and Remus), Group 3 (Logan or a random character that has yet to be introduced but is kinda important to that ark), Group 4 (side characters that add a details). I am working on the next arks plan a bit, message me if you have any ideas on what you want to happen in the story. please send OC’s for me to work with because I need more characters for the side characters in the village and working in the castle and their families.

Logan had never felt so frustrated at his teacher, Dr. Picani. Logan was supposed to learn how to heal wounds and cure illnesses, not go to petty parties for princes. But no Dr. Picani had to buy us both dresses and masks to go to that frivoles ball. Logan had a plain navy satin dress and a glittery blue and black mask. His normal square glasses had been switched for some contacts, just like every other person with glasses.

Logan stepped out of the small tent he was using as his room. The camp had a sweet and bitter aroma that stings your eyes from the herbs that were being brewed.

Dr. Picani was waiting by the fireplace wearing his pastel pink dress with blue, purple, pink, and orange flowers around the waist that faded out, and a pink mask with pale roses, feathers, and white crystals decorating it in an intricate design.

The sight of the bright colors stung Logans eyes, after so long in nothing but nature and small poor towns. 

Dr. Picani was one of the best Doctors to ever live on this continent, so it befuddled Logan on why he steered more to the poor when he could make a lot more money if he worked with the higher standing. But Logan had learned not to question Dr. Picani unless you wanted a story about some random show that barely was professional.

When Dr. Picani saw Logan he wiggled holding back a squeal.”you look great Logan! now come on we have to get to the rendezvous point for when the carriage arrives.”

Logan could still not figuratively rap his head around how Dr. Picani had been able to afford a carriage. but that was beside the point, he lifted his dress and started the hike to the rendezvous with Emile.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan’s feet ached after walking to the rendezvous point. yes he was used to going long distances for jobs, but most of the journey to those jobs he was on a horse or in the wagon.

He and Dr. Picani stood under a white gazebo waiting for the carriage to arrive. the night air was cool and silent. you could hear the distant slosh of water and the barking of dogs neglected at their house as their owners go to the Masquerade.

The carriage pulled up it’s pearly white outside looked expensive, Logan felt fear to touch it and mess up the paint. Emile walked up to the door and one of the men opened the door. Dr. Picani hopped in, Logan lifted his dress and started up the steps.

Logan stepped inside. The seats were a lavish red, the walls were white with gold details curling around it like ivy, the floor was a deep navy. Logan felt out of place in such riches, but nonetheless sat down on the soft seats.

the air smelt of copper with undernotes of pine one of those things he did not want to smell like. Emile pulled out some kind of perfume and started spraying himself with it.

Logan leaned in to get a whiff it smelt like strawberries, as Logan was leaning back Dr. Picani sprayed Logan with it. Logan scrunched up his nose as the smell was suddenly doubled as it was on him. it was sickly sweet, he wanted it off. it should wear off before we get there, Logan thought to himself.

Logan looked out the small window and watched as the passed dozens of trees then they rode into the small town that came just a half an hour before the castle, they were close.

The strawberry smell was still there but a bit fainter now, and hopefully it would continue to fade as they got closer.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The road had been bumpy up till this point. Logan quickly looked out the window, sure enough up ahead was the castle, gentle lights were hung from the trees.

The carriage pulled to a stop one of the men opened the door letting the smell of none soup food fill his senses. Emile hopped up and started to the door followed shortly after by Logan. Once both were out the men closed the door and rode off, they would be back at midnight and would stay at that spot till four in the morning.

He and Dr. Picani made their way up the path. The castle's square towers seemed to be reaching the clouds, but they in reality stopped around six thousand meters short. The green banners showed it’s signal proudly.

at the overly expensive doorway there was a sign that read:

Hello the people of the Sanders Kingdom we are to announce that King Remus will be disguised as a commoner, well finding a spouse. We hope that this news doesn’t upset anyone. We still have many great foods and drinks, and many entertainments for you to enjoy.

-sincerely The Council

huh, oh well that was strange but that would not slow their night. They were going to have fun, well as fun as a ball with a ton of stuck up nobles. they made their way through the hallway of marble and stone walls.

Then they reached it, the grand stairway had a lush red carpet, dazzling chandeliers made of diamond hung from the ceiling, grand oak tables with carvings of old sat with every kind of food from around the world. dresses made of every kind of fabric imaginable in different kinds of styles, some of which would be a dressmaker’s nightmare. Logan suddenly felt extremely underdressed. 

Emile suddenly spotted someone in the crowd, grabbed Logan's hand and dragged him down the stairs and through the crowd. Once they stopped Logan straightened out himself, and looked up to see who Emile had taken them to see.

Logan saw a man in a powder blue princess style dress and a baby blue mask with two pink gems embedded in the mask, with a man in a purple and black satin dress and a purple mask with black details and white shiny spots.

the man in the baby blue dress saw them and started vibrating with excitement along with Emile.the man in purple simply smiled.

That is when the man in the blue said, ”appa! it has been so long! how are you?” Emile responded, “well I have been fine, healed a ton of people what about you Patton!” Both of them were smiling, and the man in blue was apparently Patton, Dr. Picani’s son. Patton smiled even wider and said, ”I started my own boutique with Vee!”

At this point people were starting to stare and the anonymous Virgil was starting to look uncomfortable. Logan spoke up, “hey Emile, well you and Patton catch up Virgil and I will get some food.” Emile nodded in response.

Virgil shot a thankful smile at Logan as they made their way through the thick crowd to the grand tables. Once there they got some water. Logan heard Virgil mutter a small, “Thank you, also you smell like strawberries.”


	5. hopeless with love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: the newly crowned King Remus of the Sanders kingdom is hosting Masquerade in search of a Wife or Husband, everyone in the kingdom is invited. from wealthy widows to witches that haven't left their houses in six years are putting on their best suits or dresses, and caking on makeup in hopes of catching the eye of the King. But a dressmaker in purple and black might be the luckiest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey starting this on my phone, meaning my writing might be a little weird. I started and finished Percy Jackson's Greek Gods in one day, hoping to do the same with Percy Jackson's Greek Heroes. I probably will in fact by the time this gets out I will be done with it, and probably will have started the second series. I want to bang my head against a wall with all the notes I have on the story and the characters in this as I move them onto the note app I am using. And today we are using Janus as our eyes into this universe. Strawberry blonde by Mitski, really helped me write this. this is the music that was mentioned: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KUQGkbFBhmU

Janus was… tired. He wanted love, but could never get it. His last experience with love was nothing but a disaster, both wanted out of it, they were only marrying each other because they were forced. There was no love, perhaps that is why his once to be husband ran. 

Perhaps he was desperate or he was pressured by standards of family, he had decided to go to the newly crowned King Remus' Masquerade to find love. Or there was a possibility that he was going insane from lack of sleep. None of the conclusions he had come up with he had liked. Arashi Hōfu and Arashi Ayamaru were coming with him to look for their son. Their presence stung as it reminded him of their son, and their past courtship. Yes there was no love on either side, but it still hurt that someone would rather live with the lower class than marry you.

Janus blinked as he once more focused into consciousness, His mind was wondering once more. Janus stepped out of the shower, the bathroom was filled with steam. He felt calm and a bit drowsy, he walked to grab the cotton towel.

Janus was what people call a hopeless romantic, he hoped that a person and he would work out after one good date. He fell in love after one look, he would plan their wedding after a few weeks of dating, he would give grand gifts to his lover to make up or to make them happy. Many people had taken advantage of that and used him.

Many people assumed that he and Vu~ājiru would be the perfect match, high status, soft spoken about most things, and with families wanting them married. Janus would in fact want to be friends with him instead of marry him.

Janus dried off, and exited the bathroom. The normal room's soft carpet was a sharp contrast to the bathroom's cold tiles. He got dressed into his suit for the ball. He put on his mask, he tied the black ribbon. The ribbon slightly stood out against his chocolate brown curls, that in his opinion looked terrible. He put on some simple dancing shoes.

He stood at his door. Took a deep breath and put his hand on the cold bronze of the handle, and twisted. The cold air of the hallway rushed forward. The air smelt kind of like an old book being opened for the first time in a few years, as the dust is released and fills the air. He took a step forward, down the hallway. Nothing but a few candles illuminated the silent hallway. The flames on the candles danced with the colors of orange, yellow, and red. The floral wallpaper was fading after years of candle light.He reached the spiral staircase. 

He took a step, the birch groaned in response. He made his way down the stairway, and stopped in the sitting room. The Arashi's were there in their gown and suit, looking more expensive than life itself.

The couple got up when they saw him, and started for the door. Janus followed them out to the carriage. The door men were wearing blue suits with grey details. The carriage was black with silver details, once inside it there were leather seats with bear fur accenting it. 

* * *

The ride was silent, no funny business. Just like everything else in life with them. They still thought that he and Vu~ājiru would love each other if they just gave a chance with that relationship. They both had given a chance, but the two Arashi's refused to believe that. 

Janus looked out the window, the soft light of the moon illuminated the pine trees, small daisies, and the furns. You could hear the footsteps of the nothing but horses steps in the deadly silence.

Soon the light of fire started to light the path, we were close to the palace. Hōfu and Ayamaru seem to notice as well, they both started gathering their bearing's. Their bearing's being nothing more than a bag and their masks that were on sticks. 

The door opened. Janus' eyes were met with dazzling lights strung from tree to tree, he smelt food that he had not eaten since he went on this trip, faint music played with chatter dominated what you could hear. The Arashi's didn't even look around at the dazzling view in front of them. Ge could see why Vu~ājiru ran from them, they were too straight forward and stiff around the edges. 

They got out of the carriage and headed to the exceptionally sized doors. There was a sign but he couldn't get a good look at it as the couple had already read it and we're heading in. The distance music and chatter got louder with each step he took. Then warm air enclosed him, lights that were miniature sun's dotted the ceiling, gold detailed grand marble walls and steps, green banners stood proudly on the walls even more so than the outside, oak tables with stories ingrained into the wood held food that was made around the world. Hōfu and Ayamaru left Janus to start their way through the crowd, he started down the red carpeted steps and into the crowd.

He had gotten some apple cider. Then just as he was going to make his way back to small talk with people he had never met. Then he saw a man in a pale azure dress, a baby blue mask with two pink crystal's decorating it, tan skin littered with dark freckles, a round face with chubby cheeks that you couldn't help but was to squeeze, smile lines carved into his face like a river, beautiful and natural, black hair with a white tuft of hair at the front, the hair curled softly, honey colored eyes, around five foot five. In short an angel. 

Janus nearly dropped his glass when he saw him, he was falling and falling fast. He could hear blood rushing to his cheeks and ears, his heart beat matched the drums that were playing. He took a lot of deep breaths entell the heat faded from his face, and by then his drink was done and gone. He walked up to the man, who apparently was talking to a man in a pink dress that looked somewhat like the angle.

"Hello, gentlemen." Janus said, trying to sound but was dieing inside. The angel and the man in pink turned to look at him, both smiling. Janus could die happy if he died at this moment, with the angel smiling at him. "Hello, to you as well!" The man in blue said in a bubbly voice. "I was wondering" Janus began then bowed to the man in the baby blue dress holding out a hand, "if I could have the honor of a dance?" Angel giggled and said, "yes, but I must warn that I have two left feet!" A warm hand with calloused fingertips was placed on top of Janus'. Janus lifted his hands and led Angel to the dance floor.

  
And there he went again, falling fast and hard for a total stranger. **He** **was** **truly** **hopeless** **with** **_love_**.


	6. A Feeling of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the newly crowned King Remus of the Sanders kingdom is hosting Masquerade in search of a Wife or Husband, everyone in the kingdom is invited. from wealthy widows to witches that haven't left their houses in six years are putting on their best suits or dresses, and caking on makeup in hopes of catching the eye of the King. But a dressmaker in purple and black might be the luckiest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t like writing this chapter that much, but I did it. And I am happy how it turned out. Didn’t really have one song to listen to when writing it. I am writing this well on the editing stage. Played a bit of minecraft. Reading the son of neptune, it cool.

The sound of music sounded in my ear like a war drum, loud and grand. Unlike my brother I had not hid who I was, so people were falling left and right to talk to me. After all who would not want to talk to the general and brother of the king. I mean everyone wanted to be close to the king and other high ranked officers, especially the **king's** **brother**.

His brother had been outside with the commoners hiding, pretending to be one of them. Intell people had started spilling in then he had come in. Roman was talking with a noble lady in a blood red dress with black lace and a black mask with rubies decorating around the eye. It didn't look good on her, at all. 

But he was polite because that was the way a noble was supposed to act, not like the way commoners acted covered in dirt and smelled like rotten tomatoes. The conversation had lost its taste ages ago, she was just trying to figure out who The King. he stopped listening around half an hour ago.

He finished his wine, finally an opportunity opened. "Excuse me My Lady, but I am going to refill my cup. I hope that you have a good night," Roman said in a kind voice. He started too the tables that were imported from Sterre. The food that was being served was twice the amount the Winter Feast served, and that was for Nobles only so to think that these commoners deserved more was absurd. 

Then he saw _him,_ Roman nearly dropped his glass. A man stood at the fruit table, with a man in purple and black. The man was wearing a navy satin dress that had off the shoulder short sleeves, a black mask with a blue sparkling design, dark smooth skin, tight curls that exploded every which way, piercing blue eyes that held knowledge beyond the years that his face presented, sharp features made him look confident, he was thin but clearly had muscle. The man with the deep blue eyes was talking and sometimes softly chuckling.

Roman was ready to die seven times over for that man, so he put down his empty glass and strood to the man. "May, I have a dance." Roman said not as a question as he phrased it to be but a command. The man with the blue eyes said, " **No** ." Roman could nearly believe what he just heard, he did a double take. Someone had said no, to him. But there was something else, he had felt a sharp pain rattle through his body when mister Blue eyes said no.

Roman knew that a prince must act with etiquette. So he put on a smile, nodded and walked off. He didn't stand too far away, he stood at the meat table. He ate some of the sausage that was being served. 

He watched the man with striking blue eyes who he has come to call, Strawberry. He smelled like strawberries and ate nearly half of the chocolate covered strawberries, so Roman thought it fitting.

Then his brother came up to the two men that Roman had been watching from afar. He hadn't really been paying attention to the man in purple, but still. Roman felt on edge the closer Remus came. Remus came, said a few things to the group, then slowly but surely strawberry became invisible as mister wine and no shine and Remus talked more. Then strawberry slowly made his way out of the conversation.

Strawberry came over to the meat table, around a meter away from Roman. Blood rushed to his cheeks heating them. 

"Um, so, are you enjoying your night so far?" Roman asked. 

"Yes, it is satisfactory." Roman put a confused face on, from years of acting it was simple.

"What is this sat-if-actor-ee that you speak of?"

Strawberry let a breath out and strawberry smiled, "it means that it has been fine." Strawberry responded trying to sound exasperated.

"Just fine! This is an outrage, nothing is supposed to be less than great!" Roman said, still playing his part.

"Fine then, my night has been great" Strawberry said, playing along, still trying to sound exasperated.

They stayed that way joking and eating sausage. And the mysterious throb that Roman felt when strawberry had said no was gone, and in its place was a warm fuzzy feeling. It felt calm like reading a book and watching a flower bloom, but it also felt like a summer day spent running and playing and the joy of winning a fight. 

Roman never wanted that feeling to ever leave. Suddenly Roman realized what that feeling was, it was **love**. He Roman Cruthaitheacht, Prince of The Sanders Kingdom, Head of the Guard, brother of the King, had a crush with a commoner. And for some reason he couldn’t bring himself to be angry, maybe it was because he was watching Strawberries eyes dance with mirth, or because a man that was funny and sweet was talking to him not caring about his titles. 

Either way he was happy with the love that had overwhelmed his senses as he talked to Strawberry. Everytime he learned more about him he felt a rush of adrenaline. Some stuff he learned about Strawberry was, he was an apprentice to a doctor, he was from droomster, he hated tanganeries with a passion, he loved a store that selled jam that was named crofters in his home town of kennis.


	7. Green Suit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the newly crowned King Remus of the Sanders kingdom is hosting Masquerade in search of a Wife or Husband, everyone in the kingdom is invited. from wealthy widows to witches that haven't left their houses in six years are putting on their best suits or dresses, and caking on makeup in hopes of catching the eye of the King. But a dressmaker in purple and black might be the luckiest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am finishing this chapter and doing some other stuff stuck in my you need to get this done pile, then I am going to open prompts. and if I stick to my schedule it should be open in two months at least. there isn’t a lot to tell, I listened to Two Princes podcast, loved that.

Virgil had been freed from the conversation with Patton and Emile. don't get it wrong Virgil loved both of them with his entire heart, but their bubbly personality tends to attract crowds. Virgil and crowds do not mix well, he ends up panicking, which makes more people notice him sometimes, and that makes him panic even more. social anxiety, not the entirely best thing to have at an enormous party.

But other than the looming threat of an attack, it has been pretty chill. Yes, all the super expensive stuff has been towering over him; threatening to break and blame him, and do years of slavery to pay it off. But that was beside the point.

Emile's new assistant had got them out of the conversation to go get food. They sat at one of the berry and fruit tables. Logan was the assistant's name; he had a dry sense of humor but if you joked around enough you could get a chuckle out of him. Logan had been eating a country's supply of strawberries. 

When they had first got to the table Virgil had thanked Logan and said that Logan smelled like strawberries. Virgil was still beating himself up about it, it was so dumb to say what a person smelled like.

"May I have this dance?" A man in red armor asked Logan, not even bowing when asking. Yes, bowing wasn't really required, but it still was considered polite to do so. Logan looked at the man, eyes sharp with distaste and responded, "no." The man in the red armor, that was now seeming a little familiar, looked bewildered. Somewhat like a child who had always got what they wanted had someone just refuse to buy them candy.

Mister, armor nodded and walked away, but it wasn't too far away. around a few meters at a different table, he was watching us. Logan didn't seem to notice, but Virgil sure did. So Virgil kept an eye on him as he talked to Logan, glancing every few minutes.

But he didn't make any moves on them, he just stayed relatively close by every so often saying hi to a passing person, and eating sausage. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This one time a girl came in demanding we give her a free dress because she was new to town, like boi if we gave a free dress to every new person in town we would be making hundreds of dresses per day. Not that we aren't already, but still, can you imagine how quickly we would have to file for bankruptcy." Virgil ranted to Logan as they shared stories. Logan quickly nodded in agreement.

Then as Logan was about to talk about this one rich guy, that thought that because the poor didn't need to pay he didn't need to. When a man in a rich green suit, a black mask with green swirls lining the edges. "Excuse me, but I couldn't help but hear that you were sharing actually funny stories over here," The man in green said. "Um, yes, I guess that is what we seem to be doing," Logan responded. 

The man in green nodded along with what Logan was saying, but he wasn't looking at him. Instead he was watching Logan he was watching Virgil. Leaf green eyes watched his every move, it made Virgil uncomfortable. 

They continued to tell stories. Ever so slowly Virgil began to sink back into a comfortable conversation. not noticing the leaf green eyes, or how Logan slowly but surely sunk out of the conversation.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Then she said, 'excuse me sir but I am related to the person who runs this place' so I said 'sorry but I am no-" Virgil was saying before a tired Patton stumbled up to them. "Hey, it's three," Patton yahned, "in the morning, I think it's about time we went back home." Virgil nodded and grabbed the exhausted Patton into his arms. "Yeah, I guess it is time to go." 

They made their way through the thin crowd fairly easily. And out the castle they went, the cold night air made Virgil’s hairs stand up. Daisy and River had been softly sleeping well The Ball had been going on. A few dozen needles had fallen into the wagon, nothing a quick sweep wouldn’t fix. Patton got into the passenger seat, Virgil the driver. And off they went, back to the house. 

The faint light of the lantern led them through the comforting dark that made their eyes droop. Both struggled to keep their eyes from dropping, Patton more so. The path was smooth the first but then they got on the bumpy part, but that felt like nothing but small jumps for the tired dressmakers. 

Faint light of the stars painted trees mint, when they were actually a dark emerald green. Patton had wrapped himself in the blanket that they kept in the back of the wagon. But soon they made it on the cobbled road of town. The town was silent, the only sound being soft snores. 

Soon they were at their house, Patton was nearly asleep and Virgil close to fainting of exhaustion. They let Daisy and River into the barn leaving the wagon close by. Went up the stairs to the house bit of the building. Virgil went to a room on the left, Patton on the right.

Virgil took off his mask and shoes throwing them really anywhere, he would clean those up in the morning, maybe. The dress was a struggle to get off, but he did it. And sprawled over his desk chair, it would maybe be picked up in the morning with his shoes and mask. He went over to his closet and grabbed one over sized shirt, wiggled into it. Then he jumped onto the bed.

The rusted springs squicked at the sudden weight. Virgil’s thoughts were jumbled together not landing on a single thought to truly think about, but as his thoughts drifted into black he landed on a thought of a man in a **green suit**.


	8. Faking Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newly crowned King Remus of the Sanders kingdom is hosting Masquerade in search of a Wife or Husband, everyone in the kingdom is invited. from wealthy widows to witches that haven't left their houses in six years are putting on their best suits or dresses, and caking on makeup in hopes of catching the eye of the King. But a dressmaker in purple and black might be the luckiest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a lot to say but here we go! Just been sad so it has been a bit slow sorry about that. Nearly done with a part of a side project. Feel like a plastic bag. I think that I’m supposed to be serious during these but I don’t feel like it. These are life updates no one can convince me otherwise. Also now we have our lesbian.

She had never really loved that man she had married, she just needed a step up in the hierarchy. After all the final target was still soon to be on the throne, she just needed her husband gone. Which considering how dense he was, it wasn't much of an issue. 

She offered to help the maids to take out the dishes for two months, and did help out for those two months. Until a new maid came along…

She helped the maids per normal now, but she grabbed a bit too much for her to handle. So the new maid offered to take a bit off her hands. She pointed out what the maid needed to take, her husband's goblet, and her and his plate. Both lined with a healthy amount of poison. 

After the dishes had been passed out, she sat down at the spruce table. She began eating. Tonight they were served a well done steak, mashed potatoes with gravy, and some asperges.

Not her favorite but it was that's Brut's, and she supposed his last meal should be his favorite. She was kind in that way.

After she was done she went to knit a scarf, leaving her husband to finish his second serving. She was knitting a scarf that was as red as the blood that would soon be coughed up by her husband. 

Soon her husband joined her for the last time. He pulled out a book and sat next to her reading his book. The only thing you could hear was the crackle of the fire, the rustle of paper, and the quiet clicking on knitting needles.

It was UNBEARABLE!

She got up and said to that disgusting creature, “honey, I will be going to rest now.” she hated talking like a soft flowery angel that she was perceived to be. But she kept on a soft smile, after all soon she wouldn’t need to. She seemingly floated away.

She walked into her closet and put on a nightgown. And walked to the satin bedspread, she thought them ugly. They would soon be gone though, so she tucked herself in and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

She was shook awake that morning by a maid with curly strawberry blond hair and soft features. “Ma’am your husband is seemingly sick. We are right now moving you to the guest quarters.” she nodded

The air was light and cold, but as they passed candles she felt like she was burning. As gentle light passed over them she noticed a sprinkling of freckles decorating the maids face. She was… pretty.

NO! she couldn't think like that… it was sinful.

She felt a cold shiver rake through her body as she thought of the things that had happened to some like her. Yes the Rulers of the kingdoms accepted them but that was only if they were rich or had high authority.

Both of which she did not have, but soon enough she would. That's when a smile made its way on to her face. After all she just needed those befoons of rulers and noble men, to fall and then it was her.

Soon the maid stopped in front of a room. The air was stale and smelt of dust, it was oddly comforting. It reminded her of her childhood home. But it was without the warmth of her mother, and booming laughter of her father. 

It felt eerie, wrong, cold… she hated it.

She pushed open the guest room and closed the door behind her. Taking off her slippers and climbing into the cold cotton covers. 

She moved around in bed, trying to get comfortable. She looked around the room. There was an oak table next to the bed with a candle and a box of matches on it, along with some paper and ink, near the window seat was a bookshelf with more books than the main room did. Which was normal considering how that bastard didn't like anything that he didn't understand.

There were baby blue curtains covering the windows, but it didn't muffle the sound of the thundering rain. 

She grabbed the box of matches and lit the candle, grabbed a pillow and a book, and went to the window seat opening the curtains. She fluffed the pillow sitting down leaning against the pillow. She grabbed her book, which she now noticed had three snakes eating each other in a circle in gold on the front, it had no title, no other design, nothing.

Just three gold snakes eating each other in a circle on a leather book. There was a leather braid tying it closed. She gently pulled the tie undone.

Old crisp pages opened. They looked dainty and fragile. There were symbols of many things she didn't understand, but there were pictures of jars, candles, more symbols, and plants. In the back there were a few words in English.

Trust yourself dear, you will learn the truth

soon

Take your time you will live your dreams

Everyone believes in you

-Jamie

For some reason those words even though they weren't intended for her made her happy. Tears dropped and landed on the thin pages of the book. She quickly moved it out of harm's way.

It felt like a warm feeling wrapped around her like a banker. She blew out the candle, and put it on the book and moved them to the opposite side of the seat. She sank down and let the tears flow freely. Soon waves of blackness overtook her and she was out like a light. 

* * *

Light strewed across her face, as she woke up with the sun shining into her eyes. She blinked a few times to bring back what happened last night. She quickly got up and looked around. The book was still there, the candle was still on top of it. She got up and stretched with a few pops.

She went and put on her slippers, but going back to the seat and grabbing the book kept it close to her heart, just one nice message and she was sentimental. She knew it was weak she knew, but it just felt nice to have something nice close by. 

She opened her door pressing her book to her chest and walking down the musty hallway. Coming to the main room and sitting down. A maid came in with a biscuit and some eggs. The maid looked at her with pity. Then the doctor came into the main room. 

She quickly acted worried, it would be strange if she didn't. "I'm sorry for your lost ma'am," He said. She put on a confused look and asked, "who did I lose exactly?" He looked so sorrowful. "Your husband ma'am" he responded. "What! No, no, no last night he was fine until we went to bed!" She responded sounding disbelieving. The doctor gave a look that gave it all away that brute finally died.

She slowly broke down in tears, she was happy yes but she couldn't express that emotion at all. 

* * *

The funeral was quick and snappy luckily otherwise she would have laughed at all the stupid lies they were telling about him, she also couldn't stand all the pity glances her way. 

It was unbearable, she couldn't correct anyone plus right after someone said I need to get remarried quickly otherwise she would lose her wealth. She wanted to punch him so hard.

* * *

She went to that nice dress shop and ordered a red and black lace gown for the ball. It wasn't something she would normally wear but she needed to catch the king's eye so it was an, oh well, kinda thing.

She also got some new shoes, black flats be more exact. She also got a black mask with some black lace layering it.

Other than that she studied some stuff in the book trying to translate she had so far found out what the letter R was. Which wasn't much but it was progress nonetheless.

She was still getting the pity glances, but now more people were saying to get remarried so she being the good soul she was, took their advice.

She was to go to the ball and find a husband that might be the king. That was her plan after all. But that was in the past. She was right now waiting for her carriage to take her to the ball.

She waited for a good thirty minutes before it arrived. The carriage was a soft lime with spring crocus’ seemingly growing all over. She hefted up the heavy skirts and went inside with the doorman opening and closing the door. It was cold inside for some reason like someone had taken a storm’s wind and placed it inside the carriage. She sat down on the deep green seats, and looked out the dark windows. Her hairs were on end, goose bumps running up and down her body.

The road was smoothing out about three hours into the journey, they were close. She took out her mirror and fixed her hair and straightened her mask. She stretched her legs softly and sat back down in a regel position.

Soon soft party lights shined through the windows. The carriage came to a stop, she put on a smile and got up. Walking towards the door. Then before the door opened she felt the cold wind but it had something in the air, the smell of burning oxygen. A storm was brewing and she was going to be hit by lightning. She knew it.

The doorman opened the silver door leading onto the driveway of the palace. She let her feet reach the rocky ground. A cold wind picked up and made her skirt pick up a bit before she quickly forced it down, but not before the men had taken notice. They quickly kept eyes on her hoping the wind would pick up again. She made her way to the entrance at a fast pace.

She was close to it when she noticed a sign, she came to a stop to read it.

_Hello the people of the Sanders Kingdom we are to announce that King Remus will be disguised as a commoner, well finding a spouse. We hope that this news doesn’t upset anyone. We still have many great foods and drinks, and many entertainments for you to enjoy_

_-sincerely The Council_

She fummed she had spent so much money just to get this outfit to impress that barbarian, and she couldn’t identify him in this crowd of people just because he wanted to find “the one”. She clenched her teeth and put on a smile and walked into the barbarian cave, that was much too nice for them.

It smelled of melting candles and sweat, the stuffy outfits that most of them were stuck in were probably the cause of the sweat. She made her way down the wide staircases onto the marble tiles. As she made her way into the crowd, warm bodies pushed against her. Then she spotted Sir Roman brother of the King, and she might squeeze an answer out of that prideful idiot.

She made small talk with him for ages not getting a drop of information out of him, he made sounds of agreement and nodded along. He just sipped his wine. It felt like talking to a wall. a wall with a time limit to be more precise, and her time was running out, fast.

They both knew the moment that glass of wine was done. She tried to rope him into the conversation, but before she could even get a word out he gulped the last of his wine and said, "Excuse me My Lady, but I am going to refill my cup. I hope that you have a good night." 

she simply smiled and nodded, it was what she was good at anyway. Her only gift was **faking faces** after all. She tasted a bitter taste on her tongue, she hated the taste. 

She made her way to a girl circle at the dancing floor joining the spinning circles in one of these a girl was wearing a denim and straw dress, she stirred just a few circles away to make sure to not talk to her but be able to see what she did, after all anyone wearing that had a very different view about this ball then everyone else.


End file.
